


49 gloomy anecdotes of unfortunately brief encounters

by oeuftriste, parkers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Multi-Era, No Smut, Other, cliche reincarnation shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oeuftriste/pseuds/oeuftriste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkers/pseuds/parkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lived after they died, evidently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	49 gloomy anecdotes of unfortunately brief encounters

**Author's Note:**

> [Erica's tumblr (buffaloincident)](http://1001010-1100101-1100001-1101110.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Carloyn's tumblr (carorin)](http://grayballoon.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London, 1852.

Eren was late. By at least five minutes, said his copper pocketwatch, and too late, said the screaming whistle of the train. He still ran nevertheless, and arrived on the platform breathless and too late. The train had already started moving, leaving only the creaking of the well-worn wheels as they rolled forwards and the hazy clouds of steam it left behind.

He groaned loudly, knowing that missing the four-hour train ride would make him miss the meeting and set his life years back. _Aw, shit._ He had just blown up years of work.

He looked up frustratedly at the train, at each car passing by and by and by, the cars that were slipping away from him, and almost missed the person in the last car -- but he didn’t.

It took him only a half of a second to break into a sprint, to do anything, anything to match the pace of the ever-quickening train’s, because he saw. Saw the person that filled his strange dreams. It couldn’t be a coincidence.

The person looked up and, by pure chance, saw Eren, and Eren saw the brief recognition flash through his eyes

Eren was running as fast as he could but it wasn’t fast enough. Eventually, the train pulled ahead, no matter how fast his legs moved. _Dammit, just a bit more_ \-- he gritted his teeth as he cursed his shoes; why did he have to wear these boots that were obviously not meant for running, ugh --

He was not sure what he was reaching for or what he was trying to do, only that he needed to reach that train right now, _dammit_!

 

* * *

 

Jean was having a pretty shitty day. Well, his whole life was shitty, but that day was particularly shitty. He fought with his parents twice, about the same thing -- yes, yes, I’ll find a job, don’t _worry_. No, I don’t have anything set up yet. Just _wait_.

Then his first train was as delayed _five hours -- fuck! --_ and he barely missed the last train to Ripon. He slumped down in a seat in the last car, sweaty and tired, felt the blissfully cool air flowing in from the open window blow through his hair, shrugged off the too-stiff dark coat of his, sighed with relief.

Looked up, saw a strangely familiar-looking man sprinting alongside the train, which had started moving. Poor guy must have missed the train. Jean would have hated to be --

Eren. The name came to mind and it stayed there. Time positively _stopped_ and Jean wondered why Eren couldn’t catch up, couldn’t get on if nothing was moving.

The guy looked unbelievably desperate, with those wide green eyes and messy dark hair that was turning even messier from the moving air near the train and that expression on his face -- Jean swore he’d seen it before. Somewhere -- where -- Eren? --

Cursing quietly, he leaned his head against the clear glass window, unable to get whomever that Eren guy was out of his head.

The station fell away and the city came into view. Jean pulled out his pocket journal and searched his pockets for a pen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in the wee hours of the morning, so sorry for any mistakes! hahah ha h a

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
